Batifolons dans la mousse
by Yuki-piyoko
Summary: réponse au défis du mois d'Août, lavez son linge en famille. Le titre dit tout. C'est une histoire courte. Romancehumour


**Titre **: Batifolons dans la mousse.

**Base** : Kyou Kara Mao;

**Genre** : réponse au défis d'Août du WSAC ; « Laver son linge sale en famille. » ; Romance/Humour.

**Rating**: R

**Pairing** : YuurixWolfram pour changer un peu.

* * *

Saviez vous que Yuuri, le roi de Shin Makoku et mon mari, n'avait jamais fait de lessives ? 

Dans son monde, ils utilisent un truc qui s'appelle, une machine à laver le linge. Annissina avait un jour essayé d'en fabriquer une il me semble. Sans succès. De toute façon, quelle idée de faire une machine de ce genre, mais où s'arrêtera donc la fainéantise des humains ?

Bref, donc mon cher époux ne sais pas du tout comment un souverain lave le linge dans son cher royaume ; et ne sait donc pas comment faire pour la cérémonie du Ratachipoulk qui a lieu le mois prochain.

Qu'est-ce que la cérémonie du Ratachipoulk me direz vous ? Et bien c'est une vieille tradition Mazoku qui remonte à environ…. Euh très loin et qui revient tous les 5 ans. La dernière avait été faite par ma mère.

Durant cette cérémonie, le roi et son compagnon, en d'autres termes, moi, devrons danser la danse du Ratachip dans un énorme bassin rempli de linges à laver et plein de savon, les pieds bien entendu nus. Et comme il faut que ce soit un peu plus humiliant que ça pour ma personne, il faut que je porte une robe rouge pour faire correctement la chorégraphie.  
Je déteste toutes ces stupides traditions Mazoku.

Après quoi, tout le palais nous rejoint et danse avec nous. C'est comme quand on écrase la vigne pour faire du vin. L'eau s'évacue pendant qu'on danse et est renouvelée et cela toute la journée. On laisse le linge à tremper toute la nuit et les domestiques viennent terminer le nettoyage le lendemain et étendent le linge.

Cette cérémonie a lieu dans toutes les familles, et dans les autres cas, c'est le chef de famille et sa femme qui font le danse.

Bref, il va donc falloir apprendre à mon empoté de mari à danser la danse du Ratachip. Ce qui je sens, va être une partie de plaisir. Surtout que devinez qui c'est qui s'y colle ?

Cette bonne poire de Wolfram bien sûr ! Je suis le mari de ce dadais quand ça les arrange ! Gunther aurait très bien pu le faire, ou pourquoi c'est pas ce cher Conrad qui apprend à Yuuri à danser ? Après tout, ça ne fera qu'une nouvelle chose à la liste de toutes les merveilleuses activités qu'il fait avec MON mari.

Quoi ? jaloux moi ?

Pff… Grotesque.

Pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'un homme que mon propre mari considère comme la perfection sur terre et qui passe son temps avec ?

Parce que en terme de perfection, je suis quand même bien placé !

Je suis THE bombe du château moi !

J'ai une crinière de cheveux blonds brillants magnifiques, qui arrive jusqu'au milieu du dos mais dont les mèches inégales et rebelles me donnent un petit air sauvage irrésistible. J'ai de grands yeux vert plus brillants que les plus pures des émeraudes sur un visage aux très fins. Mon magnifique corps élancé, avec sa musculature discrète mais bien présente et ses formes un peu rondes est un appel à la luxure. Bref, je suis beaucoup mieux que Conrad, et je n'ai donc aucune raison d'être jaloux ! compris ?

Mais bien sûr, Conrad ne se rend pas ridicule, LUI. Ca casserait le mythe du chevalier servant, non, lui il me regarde me couvrir de honte devant l'homme de ma vie.

Tout ça parce que c'est avec moi qu'il doit la danser, donc avec moi qu'il doit s'entraîner. La bonne excuse.

Personnellement, je trouve qu'on aurait très bien pu se passer de cette stupide tradition. Parce que danser dans du linge sale où je risque de me casser ma jolie figure, ça m'excite moyennement. Surtout que c'est pas une très jolie danse, c'est plutôt une sorte d'enchaînement de petits sauts main dans la main, imaginez la suite…..

J'ai donc commencé par apprendre à Yuuri, la danse du Ratachip sur terrain sec. Mais mon Yuuri, c'est bien connu, c'est une sorte de nigaud qui a deux jambes gauches.  
S'il n'avait pas un si joli sourire, et que je n'étais pas si irrémédiablement fou amoureux de lui, je crois que je ferais un malheur.

Il avait l'air de s'amuser, et c'est sûr, que danser ce genre de chose c'est plutôt marrant, quand on le fait pas devant tout le palais.

Bref, il a fini par maîtriser plus ou moins les pas…. Ou du moins à s'en souvenir et nous sommes passés sur un terrain plus glissant.

On a répété dans un bassin moins grand que celui qui sera utilisé pour la cérémonie, mais tout aussi rempli de linges savonneux ; et bien sûr il est arrivé ce qu'il devait arriver.

Yuuri, dans sa maladresse éternelle s'est étalé bien proprement dans la mousse….

Et comme de bien normal, il m'a entraîné avec lui.

Pas que de sentir le corps généreusement musclé de mon très cher époux sous moi. Délicieusement humide et collant, son pantalon moulant à cause de l'eau son adorable postérieur. Fut désagréable. Oh non, non, non. Mais Avoir le nez plein de mousse et nager dans le linge sale, là, je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement plaisant.

Sauf que… Sauf que, mon nigaud et gros dadais de mari, à défaut d'être très adroit lorsqu'il s'ébat dans le monde, l'est beaucoup plus dans une position plus horizontale. Et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de l'engueuler pour son irrécupérable gaucherie, il a fait glisser sa main sous mon vêtement et s'est retourné vivement sur moi.

Il m'a fait cet espèce de sourire facétieux auquel je ne peux pas résister et il m'a embrassé.

Ciel… Yuuri est tout ce que vous voulez, niais, bêta, empoté, mais il embrasse comme un dieu. Il a une façon d'engouffrer sa langue dans ma bouche qui est si sensuelle qu'elle me fait perdre pied. Lorsque je la sens caresser mes lèvres et se joindre à ma langue je me sens défaillir et toute ma colère s'évapore comme un glaçon sur une plaque chauffante. Et je fais plein de petits bruits que je ne peux pas contrôler franchement humiliants mais qui ont le mérite de le faire redoubler d'ardeur.

Il s'est mit à me caresser, glissant sa main sur mes flancs, mes reins, mes fesses et a enflammé tout mon corps sur son passage. Comme il continuait à dévorer ma bouche je n'étais pas capable de réfléchir et soudain il s'est arrêté, me laissant dans une frustration terrible et il s'est mit à me chatouiller.

Vous avez bien entendu, c'est imbécile, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que me chatouiller.

Mais voyez vous, j'aime Yuuri, et je suis faible face à ses caprices, alors j'ai joué son jeu et je me suis jeté sur lui pour le chatouiller à mon tour.

Nous nous amusions comme des mômes à se chatouiller dans la mousse et le linge sale et il en avait partout. Et moi aussi. On s'éclaboussait, on se poussait dans l'eau, pour mieux se chatouiller.

C'était plutôt amusant. Je crois que je n'avais plus autant ris depuis longtemps.

Yuuri s'est approché de moi, tout couvert de mousse et ridicule qu'il était et il a passé son doigt sur mon nez pour retirer de la mousse. Et il m'a sourit. Ensuite, Il m'a prit dans ses bras. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait mon sourire et qu'il voulait que je lui sourie plus souvent.

Et moi dans les bras de mon Yuuri je deviens aussi inconsistant que de la gelée. Je fonds complètement et je deviens accro aux câlins. S'il ne m'avait pas retenu dans ses bras, je serais probablement une espèce de flaque mélangé à l'eau savonneuse. Alors j'ai enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour profiter de son étreinte. Il est si doux mon Yuuri. On s'est embrassé encore une fois et je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de sentir son goût dans ma bouche.

Mais tandis qu'il me caressait en suçant mon cou, me faisant doucement brûler de l'intérieur, je devenais tout dure ailleurs, alors il m'a dit que l'entraînement serait fini pour aujourd'hui, qu'il y avait bien mieux à faire et il m'a encore embrassé.

Et il m'a dit.

« Que dirais tu d'échanger cette mousse contre celle d'un bon bain chaud, toi et moi, dans l'intimité de notre salle de bain ? »

J'ai répondu de la façon la plus niaise possible. J'ai rougis. Je déteste rougir. C'est tellement fleur bleu… Mais Yuuri me rend sensible et je n'arrive pas à réagir autrement. Et dans ma tête j'étais en train de sauter en gloussant comme un imbécile….

………

Dans ma tête seulement…….

Alors main dans la main et toujours couvert de mousse, nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre chambre.

Et là !

Conrad est venu proposer à Yuuri de faire une partie de Base-ball !

J'ai cru que tout mon univers s'effondrait de dépit et de frustration !

Fichu Conrad ! Va donc t'amuser avec Ardabelt au lieu de m'empêcher de m'amuser avec mon mari….

Oh là là… Ca peut être interprété bizarrement ça…

Conrad, Ardabelt ……. Gouuuh… Mauvaise association d'idées, berk.

Mais, Yuuri a fait quelque chose d'incroyable.

Il lui a dit et je cite.

« Désolé j'ai autre chose à faire de bien meilleur. » et il m'a sourit.

ET LA ! J'ai jubilé !

BWA HA HA HA HA !

OUI CONRAD !

MON Yuuri préfère s'occuper de MOI que de jouer au base-ball avec TOI !

Je fais la danse de la victoire intérieurement en chantant « tout le monde danse le MAMBO »

HE HE HE !

Saleté de Conrad! Sur le terrain de l'amour c'est MOI qui gagne, car JE suis le mari de Yuuri! T'avais qu'à danser le Ratachip avec lui ! et nah !

Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que Conrad gâche ma victoire en faisant un sourire entendu à mon mari.

Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il y ait des secrets entre eux ? C'est pas juste.  
Mais je m'en fous, après tout, les baisers de mon Yuuri sont pour moi et pour moi seul, et je suis sûr que Conrad n'a jamais été caressé avec autant de tendresse que Yuuri met quand il s'occupe de moi. Et il ne lui dit jamais je t'aime avec une voix si emplie de désir. Et il ne le fait jamais monter au 100ème ciel en sa compagnie.

Je t'aime mon Yuuri.

Et j'aime la tradition du Ratachipoulk !

FIN

yuyo: Voilà... Bon... Le défit d'Août m'a pas beaucoup inspiré faut croire, lol, mais j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, même court sur cette petite chose.

et aussi, le Ratachipoulk est une invention de mon esprit dérangé, pas la peine d'éplucher vos épisodes pour retrouver le terme , lol

Bisous !


End file.
